


Хижина в лесу

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: привет с Горбатой горы.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Kudos: 12





	Хижина в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> спустя годы сублимации в сюжеты, жестокость и гет из этого текста наконец-то счастливо помахивают хуями все возможные слэшные клише. Господи, как полегчало-то.

В последнее время заброшенные хижины попадались ему едва ли не на каждом шагу, будто люди дружно решили покинуть эти глухие места, оставив Серебряному Королю свои неудобные ночлежки со стылыми койками и отсыревшими дровами – поспешно, словно что-то сказало хозяевам поутру: «Бегите».

Может, он такой до неприличия везучий. Ну, или люди просто слышали отголоски боя, теперь часто сопровождавшие появление Исли.

Он понадеялся, что покосившуюся от пинка дверь удастся водрузить на место, и сбросил свою ношу на узкую кровать в углу у печи. От удара у ноши безвольно клацнули зубы. Белое как мел лицо, приоткрытые, но обморочно закатившиеся глаза – было видно только белки в тонких синеватых прожилках. В свете заходящего солнца, сочащемся из крохотного окна, Ригальдо выглядел очень молодым и совершенно мертвым.

– Эй, Номер Два, – зачем-то позвал Исли, хотя понимал: Ригальдо сейчас не очнется. Просто смешно, какое у него медленное восстановление. Стоит, правда, отдать должное: он и так держался очень долго для того, кто получил сквозную рану в грудь ядовитым щупальцем.

Но какая же все-таки мерзость был этот Номер Пять. Прежде Исли никогда не попадались «пробудившиеся», способные в истинной форме вырабатывать отраву.

Пропитавшаяся кровью одежда Ригальдо на морозе задубела и взялась ледяной коркой, так что, справившись с дверью, за которой бушевала метель, Исли вернулся, стащил с него плащ – и попросту срезал рубаху. Ригальдо не пришел в себя, даже когда Исли рывком содрал с раны прилипшую ткань.

Дырка на правой стороне безволосой, будто детской, груди Номера Два выглядела очень скверно. Отмирающая плоть вокруг входного отверстия пульсировала и темнела на глазах. Тут же восстанавливалась – и снова покрывалась дрянными язвами, будто на последней стадии сифилиса. Которые снова затягивались. И снова открывались.

Жуткое дерьмо. Но, кажется, площадь поражения с каждым разом оставалась прежней. Ригальдо, упрямый мудак, ни за что просто так не умрет.

Исли никогда не блистал лекарскими умениями и понятия не имел, чем свести на нет действие яда. Он решил, что нагреет воды и будет лить кипяток в эту сраную дырку, пока не вымоет всю отраву. Если получится, обваренное место Ригальдо восстановит быстрее, чем полностью вырезанный немалый кусок мяса – это, подумал Исли, будет крайней мерой.

Пришлось сунуться наружу, чтобы набрать снега, и изрядно повозиться с растопкой. Когда маленькое поленце наконец-то начало тлеть под котлом, Исли сел на холодный пол и устало прислонился к постепенно нагревающейся стенке печи. Он вымотался за этот длинный, полный, мать их, приключений день и не прочь был бы кого-нибудь съесть – пожалуй, даже целиком. Теплого, мягкого и сочного. Кого-нибудь помоложе.

Иногда становилось грустно, что эти мысли больше не вызывают в нем отвращения. Но, когда случается с самыми благими намерениями превратиться в тварь, сожравшую вон ту деревню и вон ту маленькую девочку в придачу, жизнь становится донельзя странной.

Стоило бы гордиться своим самоконтролем: кто-нибудь другой уже отъел бы кусок от Ригальдо, раз ничего получше не наблюдается, и все равно, что плоть «пробудившихся» на вкус хуже тухлятины. Но Исли считал: гордиться тем, не жрешь бывших товарищей по оружию, просто смешно.

Он встал и проверил, растопился ли снег. Уже успело стемнеть, но в тусклых отблесках огня Исли рассмотрел темно-серый осадок под водой на дне котелка. Ну нет, если Номера Два до сих пор не убил этот блядский яд, немного грязи его точно не доконает.

Ригальдо так и лежал на кровати, вытянув руки вдоль голого торса, и крепко сжатые кулаки выдавали, что он борется даже сейчас, без сознания. Его нужно будет укрыть после обработки раны, чтобы телу не пришлось впустую тратить йоки на поддержание тепла. Исли порылся в сиротливо стоящем у стены хозяйском сундуке и отыскал там местами драное, чуть влажное, но довольно большое стеганое одеяло. Он, как сумел, развесил находку на печи и снова обернулся к Ригальдо. Штаны на Номере Два тоже были все в крови – грязные, заскорузлые. Исли в любом случае собирался сидеть рядом с этим дураком, позволившим себя так разделать, пока тот не оклемается достаточно, чтобы идти самому. Всю ночь нюхать сладковатый, чуть отдающий болотом запах его сворачивающейся крови не хотелось, так что Исли решил, что стащит с него эти безнадежно испорченные портки, а заодно и сапоги, и выбросит все за двери. И пусть потом Номер Два хоть с голой жопой трусит, куда ему там надо.

Раздетый Ригальдо еще сильнее, чем прежде, напоминал покойника – измазавшегося черникой до самого паха. Засохшие струйки крови спускались по животу и терялись в скудной черной поросли между ног. Съежившийся от холода член выглядел маленьким и жалким. Не то чтобы Исли смущало или, напротив, веселило это зрелище. Чего он там не видел: сложно не застать голым того, кто бог знает сколько раз принимал «пробудившийся» облик в твоем присутствии. Но таким беспомощным на его памяти Ригальдо был впервые, и это как-то странно… трогало, что ли.

Исли тряхнул волосами и вернулся к печи, думая о том, какие смешные штуки откалывает жизнь, даже когда ты вроде бы уже не совсем живой. Он много лет присматривался к новым поколениям воительниц, издалека наблюдал за тем, как причудливо ломает их плоть, когда они наконец перестают сдерживаться. В том, как выглядела клеймор, став чудовищем, всегда было что-то особенное, очень личное – извращенно компенсирующее нечто, чего недоставало в человеческой жизни. С мужчинами было похоже, только намного проще. Мужики заморачиваются не по столь уж многим поводам, так что все эти щупальца, мускулы и огромные размеры – простое и понятное следствие недотраха и сожаления о том, что хер вырос коротковат. Так что неудивительно, что Ригальдо в своей «звериной» ипостаси был весь такой волосатый и мужественный, с кустами клочковатой шерсти на груди и внизу живота.

Чего такого было в башке у Номера Пять, покрывшего все свое тело ядом, из-за чего к нему нельзя было просто прикоснуться, Исли, пожалуй, даже знать не хотел. И о своих копытах предпочитал не задумываться.

Кроме того, Номера Пять они с Ригальдо убили. И все остальные бывшие соратники, пришедшие посмотреть, чья возьмет, тут же присоединились к Исли, согласившись участвовать в его кампании. Все шло по плану.

Вот только этот идиот теперь умирает.

Вода закипала. Исли, используя обрывок завалявшейся у печи тряпки, ухватил котелок и навис над Ригальдо. Горячий пар поднимался к лицу, застилая обзор, и, наверное, от этого показалось, что губы Номера Два шевелятся, как будто он пытается что-то сказать. Исли запоздало осознал, что Ригальдо наверняка начнет орать и отбиваться, стоит только попытаться исполнить задуманное, и, держа котел как можно осторожнее, залез на кровать и уселся на Ригальдо верхом, будто победил его в поединке.

Или будто собирался трахнуться с ним в позе наездницы.

Кажется, он немного поспешил со штанами.

Исли усмехнулся и, крепко сжав бедра Ригальдо своими, принялся лить ему в рану кипяток.

Кожа краснела и на глазах покрывалась волдырями, вода лилась в сквозную дыру, как в прорву, синеватое «пробудившееся» мясо исходило паром. Но волдыри не лопались, не превращались в язвы. Похоже, безумная идея Исли сработала: кипяток ослабил яд, и одуревшее от боли тело наконец смогло его разложить. Тревожило лишь то, что Ригальдо никак не среагировал на пытку, разве что на лбу у него выступила испарина. И постель под ним теперь была мокрой.

Исли бросил котелок и тряпку на пол, слез с Ригальдо и, подхватив его под мышки, уложил на левый бок. Снял с просушки одеяло, забрался на другую сторону кровати и, поражаясь своему рвению, укрыл их с Ригальдо и обнял его со спины. Было мокро и холодно.

Исли не приходилось практиковать этот фокус, но он уже давно выяснил, что некоторые воительницы научились синхронизировать ауры, чтобы помочь соратнице вылечиться. Он закрыл глаза и нашел поток йоки Ригальдо, подстраиваясь под него, пытаясь влить в этот жалкий ручеек свою силу.

Кто бы знал, зачем мне это нужно, подумал спустя какое-то время Исли, слушая, как Ригальдо ровно дышит во сне.

Сдул с носа короткую, мокрую от пота прядь его волос.

Нахрен ты мне сдался, еще подумал Исли, зевая.

И заснул.

* * *

Когда солнечный луч, бьющий прямо в лицо, стало совсем невмоготу терпеть, Ригальдо открыл глаза, прищурился и попытался понять, где находится.

Дом был бревенчатый, без внутренней отделки, крохотный, полупустой и холодный. Ригальдо поежился и потер правую сторону груди, на которой потихоньку затягивались свежие бугристые рубцы. Ноющая боль, совсем слабая. А, верно, его ведь вчера ранили. И точно, он потом убил этого ублюдка, и это было хорошо.

Хуже было то, что Ригальдо не помнил, как сюда попал. Но был бы не против кого-нибудь съесть. Кого-нибудь жилистого, жесткого, чтобы пожевать подольше. Такого, кто бы попробовал дать отпор.

Он попытался приподняться и замер, поняв одновременно несколько вещей.

Во-первых, он абсолютно голый.

Во-вторых, на животе у него лежит теплая мужская рука с широкой кистью и длинными цепкими пальцами.

В-третьих, между его ягодиц упирается нечто твердое, и надо быть девственной монашкой, чтобы принять это за скалку или подсвечник.

И, в-четвертых, у него самого стоит колом. Это чувствовалось не так остро, пока Ригальдо был сосредоточен на голоде, боли и воспоминаниях о вчерашних событиях, но теперь, когда он пошевелился, жесткое одеяло скользнуло по напряженному члену и не обращать внимания на стояк не стало никакой возможности. И тут же Ригальдо наконец ощутил знакомый, привычный запах и чудовищную ауру, в которой он сам будто тонул, захлебываясь и бултыхаясь. Огромная йоки чуть пульсировала, словно по морю в штиль пошла рябь от легчайшего бриза.

Исли не спал.

Ригальдо дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но рука только крепче прижала его к чужому горячему животу, к плоской твердой груди. Он задохнулся и подумал, что, окажись Исли раздет, это было бы вовсе непереносимо. Но, похоже, он лежал в рубахе и штанах, и оставались еще шансы решить все спокойно.

– Номер Один, – холодно произнес Ригальдо, с трудом шевеля пересохшим языком. – Отпусти меня.

И снова попытался встать.

И тогда пальцы Исли медленно двинулись вниз по его коже, перебрали волосы в паху, обхватили его член и замерли.

Наверное, Номер Один решил убить его вот так: унизительно, гадко и грязно. Это было последнее, о чем подумал Ригальдо, прежде чем Исли осторожно двинул рукой, заставив его со свистом втянуть носом воздух, и сказал тихо и серьезно:

– Лежи смирно, пожалуйста.  
Ригальдо едва не застонал. Смирно? Уступить и в этом, окончательно признав свое поражение?

– Да, именно так, – прошептал ему в ухо Исли, почти касаясь мочки губами, словно отвечал на непроизнесенные вопросы. И толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Его желание было так очевидно и казалось таким искренним, что Ригальдо, зажмурившись, точно собирался нырнуть в замерзшее озеро, пробив лед дурной головой, спросил:

– Ты приказываешь?

Исли хмыкнул как-то… о боже, грустно? – и сказал:

– Да, я тебе приказываю.

И Ригальдо, не открывая глаз, откинул голову ему на плечо, оставляя беззащитным неприкрытое горло, и откликнулся:

– Хорошо.

* * *

Теперь было бы глупо отступить. То, как Ригальдо раз за разом бросал ему вызов, зная, что проиграет, и в самом деле неизменно проигрывая, походило на одержимость, чем-то схожую с любовью. То, как упоенно они избивали друг друга, вырывая куски мяса и ломая кости, чтобы потом снова говорить, и пить вместе, и строить военные планы, со стороны наверняка казалось извращенным проявлением задушенной страсти – если бы было кому смотреть. Исли знал себя: он когда-то чувствовал ответственность за каждого из них, от Второго Номера до Сорок Седьмого – до того, как он впервые выдрал из случайного путника потроха, до того, как, ненавидя себя, жадно запихивал в рот горьковатую печень и скользкие вонючие почки.

Он не ждал, что в этой новой жизни ему все еще будет дело до Ригальдо, до того, выживет он или умрет, замерзнет, раненый, или проведет ночь в безопасности.

Когда Исли проснулся и первым делом сунулся проверить, в порядке ли Номер Два, эта мысль пронзила его, как гребаный клинок: ему не все равно, что будет с Ригальдо, с этим яростным, гордым, завистливым, потрепанным жизнью ублюдком в теле двадцатилетнего юноши.

Ему не наплевать.

Ригальдо спал в его руках так безмятежно, будто и в самом деле доверился. И Исли неожиданно для самого себя наклонился и коснулся губами его соленого виска.

Он и предположить не мог, что мужское тело покажется ему привлекательным и желанным, но, кажется, еще одна особенность донельзя странной не-жизни заключалась в том, что это больше не имело значения. Не считая «пробудившихся» женщин, к которым Исли испытывал жалость и отвращение, Ригальдо был единственным, кто пережил бы его объятья. Живые девушки ломались в руках Исли, как куклы, потому что поначалу голод и похоть были почти неотличимы, и то, что начиналось с поцелуев, почти всегда заканчивалось вырванным сердцем.

Поистине, у него не было ни одной причины гордиться своим самоконтролем.

Пока они целовались, Ригальдо ни на миг не переставал жмуриться. Его поцелуи были жесткими, требовательными, настойчивыми – совсем не похожими на женские, и, когда Исли толкнул его на спину, прижав к постели, из уголка рта Ригальдо засочилась кровь, и быстрый язык пробежался по нижней губе, но глаза так и не открылись. На скулах у Ригальдо играл непривычный мучительный румянец, и было нетрудно угадать, что с ним такое впервые, и что он хочет этого, и стыдится того, чего хочет, и, несмотря на всю свою браваду, просто не может посмотреть Исли в лицо.

И, чтобы сделать все проще для них обоих, Исли рывком перевернул его на живот и, дернув вверх, поставил на четвереньки.

* * *

Когда один-единственный раз он позволил себе подумать об этом, Ригальдо представлял, что будет сверху. Потому что Исли, с его смазливым, почти женским лицом, с гибким сухим телом и волосами до самой жопы, просто обязан был оказаться под ним, извиваться и подмахивать со своей сраной загадочной улыбкой.

Даже в той фантазии он бесил Ригальдо.

Широко расставленные бедра трясло мелкой дрожью, потому что этот, с девчачьим лицом и длинными патлами, загонял ему в задницу свой немаленький член так быстро и часто, что Ригальдо и дышал-то через раз. Он пытался выгнуть спину, чтобы стало легче, чтобы эта бешеная ебля не была такой невыносимо сладкой, чтобы продержаться еще хоть немного, но Исли одной ладонью неумолимо давил ему на поясницу, и проклятая дрожь распространилась от яиц под самые колени, и Ригальдо мусолил, рвал зубами край одеяла, чтобы не завыть. Слюна, которой Исли попытался его смазать, уже давно высохла и стерлась, но это тело было слишком крепким, чтобы такая ерунда могла ему повредить: оно отвечало болью, но подавалось, растягивалось, принимало. В какой-то момент Исли ногтями разодрал ему левый бок, вряд ли нарочно. Ригальдо заметил это только потому, что, прижавшись щекой к постели, увидел, как на линялую простыню капает кровь. Вывернув шею, он, как завороженный, смотрел на увеличивающееся пятно, но потом стало ничего не видно: Исли приподнял его и толкнул вперед, прижался грудью к спине – по-прежнему одетый, – придавил Ригальдо всем весом и в несколько безумных толчков кончил, наполнив его горячим и мокрым.

Кажется, Ригальдо все-таки закричал. И еще успел подумать, раздраженно и обиженно: скотина, хоть бы отдрочил, – прежде чем Исли с необъяснимой нежностью поцеловал его в затылок.

Ригальдо ни за что не смог бы сказать, от чего его колотило тогда сильнее: от наслаждения – или от унижения, что кончил от такой малости, как подросток, с чужим хуем в заднице, распластанный и жалкий, с набившимися в рот нитками из одеяла, со стекающим по ногам липким семенем единственного человека, который что-то для него значил.

* * *

После того, как все закончилось и Исли наконец отпустил его, Ригальдо встал, чуть пошатнувшись, и спросил только о том, где его одежда. Исли молча махнул рукой на груду тряпья, которое так и не удосужился вчера выбросить на мороз.

Из-под полуопущенных век он смотрел, как Ригальдо нарочито бесстыдно, с вызовом вытирается обрывками рубахи, надевает запачканные штаны, натягивает сапоги и закутывается в плащ, будто это поможет вернуть все как было.

Думать о том, как же, блядь, от пыток кипятком он всего за ночь дошел до того, что выебал чудовище, которое хрен знает сколько раз пыталось его убить, Исли было даже весело. Как славно, что Ригальдо ничего не заподозрил и не спросил о методах, которыми его лечили. Домик не устоял бы, пожалуй.

Исли закинул руки за голову и решил подождать, куда приведет Номера Два ход его мыслей.

Одевшись, Ригальдо с каменным лицом сказал ровно следующее:

– Если я больше тебе не нужен, у меня есть свои дела.

Смотрел он при этом в пол – так пристально, будто там было нарисовано что-то захватывающе интересное. К примеру, тактическая карта. И Исли почувствовал: скажи он сейчас «Как хочешь» или «Ты мне не нужен» – и Ригальдо попытается разорвать ему горло.

И потому он произнес, подавив усмешку:

– Жду тебя через две недели, как условились.

Мальчику этого должно хватить на то, чтобы хорошенько поразмыслить.

«Мальчику». Исли едва удержался, чтобы не захохотать вслух. Нет, ну, право, после всего, что он творил, глупо стыдиться траха с… мальчиком, о господи.

Ригальдо кивнул, развернувшись на каблуках, в несколько шагов пересек хижину и вышел. Даже не стал хлопать дверью, но Исли искренне сочувствовал тому, кто первым попадется ему на пути.

Правда заключалась в том, что в их донельзя странной не-жизни было мало хорошего и еще меньше радостного.

Может быть, если не мешать Ригальдо все обдумать, он придет к правильным выводам насчет того, как это исправить.


End file.
